Semiconductor packages typically include a so-called package substrate on which a semiconductor die is adapted. In addition to providing support for the semiconductor die, the package substrate provides interconnects to enable electrical contact between the semiconductor die and an underlying substrate such as a circuit board on which the semiconductor device is adapted. Some package substrates include multiple layers including conductive circuitry to enable interconnection of power and signal information to and from one or more semiconductor die of the semiconductor device.
To this end, some package substrates, as well as many semiconductor die include vias, such as plated through holes (PTHs), that can serve to connect routing traces, as well as transmit power. Such vias are formed by making a hole through some or all substrate layers. The interior hole surface of the via may be coated or plated with an electrically conductive material such as a metal, e.g., copper to enable transmission of power or signal information.
To provide power to semiconductor die, oftentimes voltage regulation circuitry is present on the package substrate or another substrate. Such circuitry includes power generation and delivery components, as well as passive components such as capacitors and inductors. Other uses for inductors can be in radio frequency (RF) circuitry and compensation circuitry. However, such passive components can consume significant area.